Well tools, such as well barrier tools, packer tools, logging tools, perforation tools, pulling tools, retrieval tools etc. are commonly used in oil and/or gas wells to perform different types of operations. These well tools typically are cylindrical in their shape in order to be lowered into the well, and they comprise several parts or subsections that are assembled together. The common way of connecting these subsections to each other is by means of threaded connections.
Many such well tools are relatively long, which contributes to a higher material cost and a higher manufacturing cost (machining, milling etc). Moreover, it may be difficult or even impossible to run long well tools into narrow or curved wells. Hence, it is an object of the present invention to reduce the length of such well tools. A reduction of length will also make the handling of the tools easier, and possibly also the transportation costs may be reduced.
Well tools typically comprise many parts or subsections that are assembled into the well tools. The assembly operation is time consuming. Many such well tools are retrieved from the wells for future re-use. A full disassembly and re-assembly are required in order to achieve a reliable re-use. Hence, it is an object of the present invention to reduce the number of parts of such well tools and also to simplify the assembly and disassembly of such well tools.
In some tools, it may desired to achieve a small axial and/or relative rotation between subsections. In particular, relative rotation is difficult when using threaded connections, since the relative rotation may cause that the threaded connections becomes disconnected or partially disconnected. Hence, one object is to provide a well tool device where a small axial and/or relative rotation is possible without the risk of unintentional disconnection of the subsections from each other.